A new world waiting to be created
by xoxo hachiko
Summary: Its after the third Impact and just Shinji and Asuka are left on this new world, left to rebuild the new world they are left on. After Asuka gets mad and runs off, what can Shinji do?
1. Reflections and Moments

_Tanpopo Yamazaki  
__June 1st, 2005_

_Neon Genesis Evangelion:_

**Creating the new world**

_Author's note –  
__Hey all you N.G.E. fans out there! o.o! This, of course, is a ShinjiXAsuka fanfiction! (Actually…I just hate Rei… (Sorry Rei fans!) And all but Hikari are too old for him…but…ANYways…) I put a Shinji point of view in here (although since I am not a guy, it might be a little awkward) and an Asuka point of view as well (which I think I did a pretty damn good job if I do say so myself…I am a lot like Asuka….flips her hair back like Asuka would Don't you think so as well, nicht? Lol) I'm gonna get onto the story now then…._

**DISCLAMIER!  
****I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion…Hedeaki Anno and GIANAX do…but I wanna buy those damn rights…so far, I got about 25 cents…think I should go for it?**

**Shinji's Point Of View**

I lay against Asuka's chest, crying, for what seemed like hours…After all she's ever done to me and said to me, I thought killing her was the only way to forgive her, yet she had stopped me…but why? She was always so mean to me…kicking, hitting, slapping, punching…mainly because she was so egotistic, and thinking that I was staring at her or watching her…just like when we had to crawl through the air vents at NERV headquarters…I mean…c'mon…it wasn't _my_ fault that I was behind her as she crawled through them…let alone it was her choice to wear a skirt…if she was paranoid about me looking at her butt, then she shouldn't have gotten in front of me! I didn't even look, yet I was kicked in the face not once, not twice, but three times! She always calls me names too…like 'Idiot Shinji' or 'Third Child'…I can understand being called 'Third Child' because of the fact that I was code-named that at NERV…but am I truly and 'idiot' like Asuka says I am? It makes me wonder…

I looked around myself…the once familiar lake that was clear blue with the sun's reflection always seen on its surface was now blood red…filled with the sticky and salty LCL used in the entry plugs…for a while, I didn't know what LCL was made out of…but when I found out, I was sickened…The truth of it was, Lilith, the mother of all living beings hung over the main pool that NERV took for the entry plugs and filled…I looked to the east, seeing the large half of Rei/Lilith's head crashed into the dirt of our new world we were trapped in…just me and Asuka…I wanted Asuka with me mostly because Misato and Ayanami scare me…Ayanami was just too weird and never understood me…same with Misato… Misato was our once hyper and perky guardian who took both me and Asuka in, along with her penguin Penpen…she took care of us for about 2 years before Kaji, her lover, was murdered…she was overwhelmed with grief…and she wasn't the only one…Asuka missed him too….he was her first "true love" as she put it…when Kaji died, it seemed Misato did too…finally, before she herself died saving me, she was a slightly more bitter…

It's sort of funny…the one thing I wanted most during Third Impact was Asuka…and I got her…but at what cost? Everyone I knew and loved were dead… I was forced to watch not only the first Rei I knew, but the second as well, die…The original Rei I knew that loved my father had died by saving us all…the angel seemed impossible to destroy and Rei herself charged right at it and self destructed…the second one I knew had merged with Lilith herself, becoming the new mother of the new world…

I had to kill my best friend, Kaworu Nagisa, in my own hands…he was the one person who I felt that they truly understood me and he stayed close to me…but at the end, it was all just one big lie…he was the last angel…Tabris, the Angel of free will…the 17th angel…I knew he loved me more than anything else and he'd rather see me live…and I know that's why he did it…unlike Asuka…who would have indulged herself in her selfish desires…

The only person Asuka claimed she needed was herself…yet I knew how lonely she truly was! I know her mother went into a mental ward after trying to synchronize with an Evangelion and failed…causing the Evangelion to take part of her mind…While there, she ignored Asuka when she came fro her visits, talking to a doll that looked similar to her daughter and telling it " Ignore that other little girl over there…" and gesturing to Asuka…I know that her mother hung herself the day Asuka was accepted as an Evangelion pilot after ripping the head of her "Asuka doll" off…I've been told things by some people and other little bits and pieces by others…and not only that…she talks in her sleep too! Like I haven't woken up to hear screaming after a nightmare, yelling "MAMA!" before… Her father soon remarried to a woman that Asuka didn't get along very well with…and along with the death of "her Kaji" and Hikari…who knows what was going through her mind now…but she still claims she isn't lonely! Sometimes I just want to kick her in the side like she does to me! Yet…at the same time…she and I are so much alike…I cant help but to just stay near her…that possibly is the reason why I am here now with her by my side…but did she really come back just for me? Or was it because she wanted to? It just keeps me thinking over and over again about it all…

**Asuka's Point of View**

"…How Pathetic…" I mumbled with that moron Shinji on my chest, crying after trying to kill me…I honestly thought I had died after the 9 Mass Production Evangelions pretty much ate me alive out there…but I guess I was wrong…I guess maybe this moron had saved me again…I couldn't help but think as I looked around myself…what happened while I was gone? Everything looked like the picture of the bombing during World War II in my textbook…is that what had happened? Had SEELE dropped Atomic bombs and N2 mines on Tokyo-3 and NERV headquarters? No. SEELE wouldn't use something that had costed so much, especially since NERV had the original MAGI computer system, Evangelions 00-02…and the first 2 angels…

I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks…I mean…c'mon! I've already graduated University at the age of 14! I knew Misato was full of that bull-crap, telling us how SEELE had both Adam and Lilith…

I opened my eyes again and looked at Shinji, who had stopped crying a while ago, but never bothered to get off my chest…

"Third Child?" I asked uncertainly…

He looked up at me grimly…

" Asuka…please don't call me 'Third Child' anymore…I'm no longer the Third Child, just as you are no longer the 'Second Child'." He mumbled quietly… I could tell there was a lot on his mind…

Yet I hated his attitude…I hated _him…him…the Third Child…_I had always heard about how great and heroic the Third was, and when I met this little boy without any backbone and no attempts to make himself happy, I almost passed out…I thought everyone was joking at that point…but when I saw how determined he was to save all of Tokyo-3…I had to think again…yet…I just wanted to kick him while he was down…or maybe even slap him around a bit…yet again…when I looked down at my right arm to slap him, I noticed it was bandaged…no doubt the work of the moron I was stuck with…but…why? I thought back to the last few moments I remember being in my Evangelion unit 02…

_"I'll kill you…..I'll kill you all…" I cried, holing my bleeding gapping whole for an eye and reaching up towards the sky with my other arm…my right one… "I'll kill you…." I kept saying it over and over until finally the spears come down on my Evangelion, splitting my right arm right in two…_

I shivered quickly, staring at my arm…thinking back…I had to have no left eye anymore…I couldn't see out of it…so was it gone? I slowly brought my bandaged arm to my eye, feeling around slightly…I felt a small cloth over it…I closed my eye shut tightly, remembering how I had lost it…

_I brought up my AT field as the large knife/sword was hurtled towards me…it stopped right at the AT field that I had put up….it started to turn into a two-pronged spiral-handed spear…_

"_The Lance of Longinus…" I cried…._

_It broke through my AT field immediately, cutting into Unit 02's head with no problem, like a knife through butter…_

_I screamed, holding my eye…I felt the pain my Evangelion unit had…I'm not sure why, either…I leaned forward, grabbing the controls and pulling them wildly, letting the hot blood gush from my stabbed eye socket…I soon put my hand back onto my eye, trying to keep the blood from draining completely when I saw he Evangelion Mass Production units start to re-mobilize…they opened their wings, swooping over to me and my Evangelion unit and picking at it wildly like scavenger birds, tearing us apart…I held my body, unable to even cry…it hurt so bad…._

_They all started to fly upwards towards the sun where I reached up to them, mumbling "I'll kill you…I'll kill you…" __Over and over again…_

I started to shake uncontrollably…the fact was…it scared me to no end! I hated it! Why did I have to die that why…in such a horrible death! Why couldn't that moron who had been crying on my chest have died that way? Why did he get to be the new god? It was so unfair!

"Asuka?" Shinji asked, looking up at me…

I looked over to him; able to stop my shaking a moment later…it was he who had saved me…he saved me from the hell I was suffering from…he was god and I had to understand it now…it was that the new god had cared for someone…he cared for me, and brought me back from my punishment in hell…I smiled slightly at him…

"Why am I here, Shinji?" For one of the first times ever, I used his real name with no 'idiot' or 'moron' in the same sentence…

He returned my smile…

"Didn't you want to come back? I mean…you were with your 'Mama'…weren't you happy being there with her? Weren't you happy being 'one' with everyone in the Human Instrumentality Project?" He asked me in return.

I frowned…I was starting to get angry with him again…

"Do you not want me here? Is that it? That's why you had started to strangle me, isn't it? You don't want me here! You want your precious 'Wondergirl' Rei back, instead of me?" I asked him coldly…stupid Wondergirl…I hated Rei so much…I couldn't stand to ever even understand her, even if I wanted to! She was like Commander Ikari's pet dog! She always obeyed his orders, yet I…I was the one who was 'incapable' to pilot…

He fumbled around for words…

"N-n-no! Ayanami scares me, Asuka…you should know that by now…" He stuttered nervously…I saw him glance over his shoulder at the large half of Rei/Lilith's head lying in the dirt…

My eye twitched

"I GET IT!" I screeched angrily at him, making him jump slightly. "You want Misato? You want our wonderful drunken guardian who spent all of her time with her lover, Kaji? You…you…you sicko!" I spat the last part at him…

Shinji's face reddened with both embarrassment and anger…

"ASUKA! PAY ATTENTION! Why do you think I brought you back here and not either of them? I wanted you back here, Asuka! YOU!" He yelled back at me.

He lay back down against my chest, wrapping his arms around me tightly…he was breathing heavily in both regret and pain…

I felt so confused, angry and happy at the same time…he was such a weird boy, yet I knew I couldn't avoid the fact that I couldn't stay away from him if I tried to…but why not? Why on Earth couldn't I stay away from the boy who couldn't even argue back when I randomly blamed something on him? He was so weak, yet I couldn't help but want him…him…the boy without a backbone in life! Going and doing what everyone wanted, just like Wondergirl…

I remember a dream I had not too long ago…Shinji laid over my almost lifeless body…he told me "Misato and Ayanami scare me, Asuka…please help me…" But I didn't respond…I lay there, breathing quietly, being comatose… "Please Asuka! Help me!" he started to move my shoulder, pulling me back and forth, trying to shake me awake as if it could wake me up… '_Stupid boy…' _I remember thinking at the moment… '_Doesn't he see that I'm comatose? That moron doesn't understand a single thing, does he? I can't believe how stupid he is, sometimes!' _I don't regret thinking that to be honest, but I think I'm going to take it back…he can be stupid at times…but at others…he's brave and courageous…I trailed my eyes along the scene, watching as he started to cry on my shoulder…Was this all one big subliminal message?

I noticed he had stopped crying and looked up at him…him, too, looked at me…he looked so sad…so innocent from my point of view…his eyes were slightly red and still watery, but other than that, he looked his normal self…

It reminded me of the time he had kissed me…To tell the truth, I didn't feel sick after he had kissed me…I felt rejected after he had pulled away, panting…I felt like he didn't want me…

I started to push the Third Child off me, sitting up and dusting off my skintight red plug suit…I turned my glance back to him, narrowing my eyes into a glare…

"What is it, Third?" I said angrily…

His eyes widened as if he didn't know I was about to speak…

"I…I thought you would say something to continue our conversation we just had is all…" he mumbled quietly, blushing…

I thought back_… "I wanted you back here, Asuka! YOU" he_ had said such words to me…what could he expect me to say? '_Oh Shinji, my love! I wanted to come back just for you because I love you!'_ YEAH RIGHT! He can keep dreaming if that's what he wants!

"IDIOT SHINJI!" I screeched, pushing him as hard as I could off of me, throwing him backwards into the blood-red shore sand of the Link Connection Liquid lake…He sat up, staring at me in disbelief…

"What the hell makes you think I need you? Mein gott! You have got to be one of the most annoying people I know in this whole god forsaken lifetime! Why on Earth did I come back just to spend a whole new life with _YOU_! Zeitverschwendung!" I sat up immediately, running away from both Shinji and the yellow-red lake that smelt of blood…

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

Hey everyone! That's my first chapter…it may not be the best…(actually…it probably really sucks!) Well…will Shinji forgive Asuka, or does Asuka think that Shinji owes her an apology? But more to the point…Does Shinji go after Asuka after something like this? Find out in the next chapter!  
Chapter 2 – Only the strongest survive!  
See ya then!

BY THE WAY! I'M BRINGING BACK MY OLD PROMISE  
Everyone who gives me a good review and leaves an email (or has it in their profile) gets a cookie! So…  
COOKIES FOR GOOD REVIEWERS!


	2. NOTICE

Asuka Sohryu

July 09th, 2006

I'm am finally deleting this story. I'm sorry, but as soon as I finish re-writing it, I am putting it onto a new account me and my best friend Odessa have.

The new name is called LeilaOdessa...or just click this. http/ hope you read this, because in EXACTLY one week, this story will be deleted. Sorry!


End file.
